1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for generating control instructions for a rotary machine, where processing stations are located on a rotary machine, the rotary machine comprises an input and a display terminal. In particular, the invention relates to a system for generating machine codes for PLC (programmable logic controller) and microcontrollers which control a rotary machine and its components.
2. Related Art
Rotary machines such as those to be controlled by the present invention are used in wide range of applications. The rotary machine shown in FIG. 1 is used for coating bottles, especially plastic bottles, with the aid of plasma. The surface of the bottle is coated and the barrier property of the surface is thereby modified. Other applications are feasible. In the rotary machine, process stations rotate about a central point and contain bottles. Different process steps are executed depending on the rotational position, as can be seen clearly from the Fig.s.
When this device is used for different types of bottles, the control of the machines needs to be modified. As a result of the complex PLC control and the microcontroller control, it is unreasonable for a user to produce programs manually.
Known programming tools for machine and PLC do not take into account the needs of the user but primarily have the aim of re-using components which have already been used. Consequently, they are directed towards the developers of programs for PLC. Thus, it is feasible that modules are produced which are then incorporated again at a later point in the form of a library. However, this approach does not solve the said problems since it is unreasonable for the user to work at such a low programming level.